Denial
by Ztarlight
Summary: When you refuse to believe... (One-sided Sonic/Shadow slash)


[Something sappy I thought of at 2AM. I no own anything here, so put your lawyer's business card away. Good reader.]  
  
  
  
Denial  
  
  
"...CHAOS CONTROL!"  
  
The two words spoken by Shadow and Sonic echoed through the blue Hedgehog's mind like a neverending breeze. It had to be neverending...  
  
...for it was the last thing Sonic had ever heard his partner speak.  
  
As the ARK was caught in the time warp, Sonic glanced quickly to his right and saw nothing but space. Fearful, he glanced down to see a silver-ish spiny figure falling towards the Earth.  
  
Curious, Sonic studied the expression of his partner. He seemed rather calm, and he was... smiling? What the hell was he smiling for? He was about to die!!  
  
"No, SHAAAADOOOOW!" he cried in despair, reaching out towards his newfound ally with ever declining hope.  
  
---  
  
Sonic dragged his feet as he walked back to the main viewing room where Knuckles, Tails, and the others were waiting for his and Shadow's return.  
  
(Too bad they're only going to get half of the show...) he thought glumly as he trudged his way towards the door.  
  
A gentle hiss of hydraulics let the gang know that the mighty hedgehogs had returned triumphant. But much to Rouge's surprise, only one figure stood in the doorway. "Where is Shadow?" she asked, hiding her fears.  
  
Sonic didn't dare speak. He hung his head and shook it slowly, then walked to Rouge, where he handed her Shadow's armband that Sonic had found floating in space.  
  
"You don't think..." She asked as she reached for the red band, "that the professer created him... Shadow... to destroy all those who live there on Earth?"   
  
Sonic paused for a breif moment. "He was what he was... a brave and loyal hedgehog, who gave his life for his planet... Shadow the Hedgehog..." he whispered.  
  
Rouge fell silent. "You're right," she said after a few moments.  
  
"But I don't understand!"  
  
Rouge turned back around. "Hm?"  
  
The blue one blinked rapidly. "I can't... figure out why Shadow didn't warp with me... He taught me to use the Chaos Control... why didn't he come with me?"  
  
"Maybe he wanted it that way..." Rouge said thoughtfully.  
  
"But why? Why, damnit? He's the ultimate life form; he's supposed to be immortal!" Sonic sighed. "I just don't get it..."  
  
Rouge thought quietly for a moment. "Maybe it had something to do with that Maria figure."  
  
"Maria?" Sonic asked.  
  
"My cousin..." Eggman stated. "I never met her, but I was told she was a kind, warm girl, but she was very weak and needed a lot of attention. Shadow's creation was designed to one day cure her illnesses. While my grandfather was working on this, she and Shadow befriended one another... and as you know, Maria was killed the day ARK was shut down."  
  
"...She was killed, eh?" Sonic nodded and walked towards the window. "So... he wanted to be with her, then..." He shut his eyes and tried to pull back the tears. (Then he doesn't love me in return....) "Shadow... the Ultimate LifeForm..."  
  
"What's the matter, Sonic?"  
  
Amy. That little pink pest caused him more annoyance then she'd ever live to see. Yet now... Sonic was too heartbroken to care about her habits. "Ah, it's nothing," he lied. "C'mon, let's go home! To a planet as cool and blue as me."  
  
The five other beings murmured in agreement and headed out towards the door that would lead them towards the shuttle hold. Sonic followed behind, slower then the rest of the gang, which was unusual for Sonic, the borne leader. He cast one final wistful look over his shoulder towards the Earth, at the point where Shadow had made atmosphere entry, and let a single tear fall as he gently waved and whispered,  
  
"Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
I know it sucks, but reviews are still appreciated. Thanks in advance. And if you actually liked it, I'm writing a Knuckles/Shadow fic kinda like this... one-sided slash/yaoi/whatever you call it. Let me know if you might want to read it, and I'll work on it more. 


End file.
